Rules of Brotherhood
by beingrowdy
Summary: Just random short stories about the interaction between siblings and the many rules of brotherhood
1. Beware of the Dog

_The inspiration for this story originally came from a conversation I had with a friend about the responsibility one has as a bigsister or bigbrother. Please note that English is not my first language – feel free to correct me, but please do so gently._

_Written for my little sister whom is subjected to the same kind of rule as expressed in this story – just because I can whack her on the back of the head when she's behaving stupidly does not mean that anyone else has that right…_

It all happened so fast, actually. One minute James was sitting quietly, sipping a pint with Siegfried and enjoying a night out at the Drover's with his two colleges – and the next, peace was broken by loud voices and Tristan sprawled on the floor, nose bleeding. The younger man had long had a good eye for the redheaded Pippa, but had lacked the courage to speak to her in spite of the fact that James had given up counting the number of times he had seen her gaze longingly at Tristan. Tonight, Tristan had finally found the courage to approach Pippa, but the sight of the two of them talking quietly together and holding hands under the table had apparently been too much for Brian Ferry. Brian, whom was a couple of years older than Tristan and worked at a farm outside of Darrowby, loudly proclaimed that Pippa was with him. When Tristan in his usual fashion stated that the lady had obviously chosen her company, Brian had taken a swing at him, sending Tristan to the floor with a bloody nose. Before James had the slightest opportunity to say or do anything, Siegfried was on his feet, across the room and landing Brian Ferry a right hook square between the eyes. Finding his own legs, James quickly checked up on Tristan whom seemed alright and was already on his feet again, being tended too by Pippa. Leaving Tristan in capable hands, James crossed the room where two of the men had already separated Brian and Siegfried. Coming up to stand behind his friend, James placed a hand on Siegfried's shoulder, but the older man did not even seem to acknowledge him. He just starred menacingly at the younger man in front of him, and then leaning over in a deadly quiet voice said,

"In the future, Mr. Ferry? Stay away from my brother if you know what's good for you"

Then he turned and went to pick up his hat and coat, before collecting his brother and heading for the door. James quickly gathered his own stuff and followed his two colleges, not really sure what had just happened.

"I sometimes don't understand you Siegfried" James said with a thoughtful look at his partner later when the three of them were back at Skeldale, nursing a night cap and a moment's peace after the night's turbulence. Tristan was out cold on the settee, sleeping with his head on a pillow resting against Siegfried's left leg, James in the armchair by the fireplace and Siegfried studying the local paper. Siegfried looked up at him with a questionable look in his eyes, and James continued,

"You correct and reprimand Tristan all the time and more than once I have witnessed him getting a pop on the back of his head from you. Why the big fuss today? He is a big boy and perfectly capable of looking after himself?"

Siegfried did not even blink before replying,

"The first rule of brotherhood", as if these word explained everything, but somehow only managed to confuse James even more. The confusion must have been obvious on his face, because Siegfried titled his head like he usually did when considering the best way to explain something and then asked,

"My dear James, you don't have siblings do you?"

Taken back at the change in conversation, James only shocked his head no, not really seeing what his status as an only child had to do with the whole thing.

"No, I don't", he replied.

Siegfried nodded and spared his brother, moving restlessly in his sleep for a moment, a glance, but shifting his attention back to his partner again when he was certain that Tristan was resting peacefully.

"Well, let me then explain to you the First Rule of Brotherhood. It is quite simple actually – He is MY brother, you hurt him, I'll hurt you"

The words were said in Siegfried usual quiet tone of voice, but his steel grey eyes were hard as diamonds and the way he stressed the word 'my brother' made James certain that he never wanted to be the one deliberately hurting Siegfried's little brother.

"Just because I can boss him around, stick him with the worst jobs and whack him on the back of the head does not mean that anybody else has that right" Siegfried continued, "I can because I, James, am his big brother and it is my duty to see that he is brought up well"

James nodded,

"I see" he said. Siegfried nodded and once again turned his attention to the paper he had been reading before James had asked him the question. James observed Tristan while going over the things Siegfried had just told him. The younger man was still curled up and fast asleep, looking every bit a young child with his spiked blond hair and relaxed features of sleep. The peaceful image was broken when Tristan's hand twisted and a distressed mumble escaped him. Without even putting down his glass or shifting his eyes from the paper, Siegfried reached out his hand and gently rubbed Tristan's back.

"Hush now Little Brother, hush now", he mumbled, and to James' great surprise Tristan immediately calmed and with a soft, mewling sound settled down again.

"There's a good lad" Siegfried continued and let his hand rest on his brother's back as he continued to read. James quietly shook his head at the sight. Usually, the two brothers were like cat and dog: Tristan was always testing the boundaries, seeing how far he could push his brother and Siegfried was just as bad, reprimanding Tristan or stating his superiority by excluding his younger brother from conversations or punishing him with lousy jobs. And in spite of all this, James, with his own eyes, had witnessed the fierce protective strike of Siegfried's when someone else had messed with his brother. Again, James found himself shaking his head in wonder: He understood every word his partner had said and he had seen it practiced with his own eyes, but somehow he believed that maybe one had to have a sibling in order to fully understand the structures and meaning of brotherhood.


	2. HeroWorship

_Well somehow the first part I wrote spiked a new story - this one is inspired by the interaction between a very good friend of mine and her 14 year younger sister. To my defense, I have to say that I have only seen the TV-show, I have not read the books, so if my story is way out of context, you know why. Don't think there's more to say… _

_A young Tristan experiences what it is like to be different – and how good it can be to have a big brother!_

_This piece is written for my own bigbrother, forever my superhero!_

It had all started innocently enough. A new teacher had decided to get to know the class a little better by making the students individually explain what they wanted to be when they grew up. The boys had responded with enthusiasm and tales had been shared about what they each wanted to be. Policemen, firefighters and farmers were must often mentioned – Michael Hanson, Toby Hawk and Pierce Madison were all the oldest sons in their families and were somewhat bound to take up the same jobs as their fathers and inherit the farms. 11 year old Tristan Farnon description of what he wanted to be did not in itself create a big fuss. It was not until Mr. Tennant had asked him if he too, was following in the footsteps of his father that all hell broke loose.

The memory made Tristan sniffle while he made his way home through the light, spring rain. He was perfectly aware of exactly how different he was without the other boys reminding him of it. He was the only one in the class whom did not have a father. At this thought Tristan felt the familiar staph in his heart. He did not remember his father – he had died in the war when Tristan had been less than two years old and now only existed in photos and tales. The strange thing was that Tristan still missed him every day. Tears suddenly clouded his vision, and Tristan angrily wiped them away – he was a big boy now, 11 years old – he did not cry like a baby. Rounding the last corner and catching sight of the house Tristan froze. Parked outside was a Rover, and not just any Rover, but his older brother's. Tristan felt his shoulders drop, could his day get any worse?

Reaching the front door, Tristan opened it with the uttermost care and tried his best to slip in to the house unnoticed, but he had forgotten about the most faithful of guardians. Barely inside, Tristan was greeted by his brother's sandy colored whippet Cicero, and while he normally adored the clever dog he for once wished it was not nearly as observant. Tristan had only put his schoolbag down, when he heard footsteps approach and the voice of Siegfried,

"Hello Little Brother, Mother had to pop out, but Ci and I are…" Siegfried's tale came to an abrupt hold when he entered the hallway and caught sight of his younger brother. Tristan was standing with his head bowed, his normal blond hair darkened by rain and mussed, and a bruise decorating his left cheekbone.

"My good lord, what has happened to you Tristan?", he then demanded and took a step closer, "I thought we talked about fighting?"

At these words, Tristan raised his head and glared at his brother,

"Why do you always assume the worst about me?" he then declared. Somehow missing the underlying tone, Siegfried only smiled indulgent and replied,

"Because I happen to know you Little Brother and the story is always the same…"

Before Siegfried managed to fully understand what happened, Tristan angrily pushed past him and fled up the stairs but not before Siegfried caught sight of the tears in his eyes.

"Tristan?" he called with a newfound worry in his voice, but his only answer was the slamming of the door upstairs.

Alone in his room, Tristan flung himself on the bed, buried his face in the pillow and let his tears run free. He was so absorbed that he did not even notice the opening of the door and the soft footsteps on the carpet. Siegfried sat himself on the side of the bed and gently placed a hand on his brother's back. For a second, Tristan froze under his touch but then he relaxed and accepted Siegfried's act of comfort. For a long minute neither brother spoke, but then Tristan rolled over and with a hand wiped at his eyes before sitting up, head still hanging low. Siegfried gave him a second to collect himself and then gently asked,

"Ready to tell me what this is all about?"

For a moment he caught Tristan's blue eyes under the blond bangs, but just as quickly the gaze was shifted and Tristan was solely focused on Cicero who had jumped up on the bed.

"Tristan?", Siegfried tried again, unconsciously adding an edge to his voice. Tristan picked up on this immediately and with a small sign decided that he might as well tell.

"They say I'm weird, because I don't have a father" he then said.

Siegfried was not really sure what he had expected, but he was quite sure, that this was not it.

"Excuse me?"

"The boys at school. They call me weird. You know, 'cause Father is dead", at the last piece his voice broke slightly and Siegfried unconsciously wrapped his arm around his brother and soothed him with a soft sound. At the mention of their father Siegfried felt the well-known pain in his heart, he still missed the man, but he had to admit that he often forgot that his younger brother missed him at well.

"What brought all this up?", he then asked, trying to make sense of the jumble of information he was being served.

For a second, Tristan just played with Cicero's ear.

"We talked about jobs in school and my teacher asked me if I too was following in my father's footsteps 'cause a lot of the other lads do. And then Martin Gibbs started saying that my father was dead and wanting to be like him was weird. And then I punched him", the last was said in a somewhat self-righteous tone, but Siegfried chose to ignore it. Normally, he would reprimand Tristan for fighting, but he somehow felt that today could make an exception.

"First of all, not having a father is not weird, I don't have father either you know" this brought the familiar curled up smile to Tristan's face and encouraged Siegfried continued, "Secondly, wanting to be like you father is very common and I cannot really see what you should differ from that rule"

Tristan nodded.

"When all that is said, you know the rules, no fighting in school"

At this Tristan started to protest, but Siegfried silenced him with a hand and a small smile,

"But, the circumstances taking into consideration, I think we can make an exception"

This brought a smile to Tristan's lips and for a second he cuddled close to his brother. Then he looked up again,

"What about mother?" he then asked.

Siegfried just smiled,

"You leave that to me"

Tristan smiled in thanks and for a moment the brother's just sat in comfortable silence. It was Siegfried, whom finally broke the silence,

"I never knew you wanted to be a carpenter like Father", he then said.

At this Tristan looked up at him with a somewhat funny look on his face,

"I don't" he said.

Utterly confused Siegfried scratched his head,

"Didn't you just tell me that the root to all this trouble was you wanting to be like father?"

Tristan shook his head,

"No. Mr. Tennant is new – he just asked if my choice was based on what my father did and that's when all the trouble started"

"Oh, I see" Siegfried said and Tristan nodded.

"You mind me asking what you want to be then?", he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. At this Tristan looked up at him with his clear, blue gaze filled with brotherly admiration and simply said,

"I want to be a vet – just like you"


End file.
